Back to the Past of Camelot
by Nova Lioness
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog is suddenly pulled into the story, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, to try to defeat the Black Knight. Will Sonic succeed? But while that's going on Camelot's queen, Gwendolyn soon catches Sonic's eyes, but why? And why does she look so much like his girlfriend, Platinum? SonicxOC
1. Fall of a Heroine and Rise of a Queen

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new Sonic Fanfic. This time a rewrite of Sonic and the Black Knight, but with a few twists and turns ;)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog **©** SEGA**

**Any OC's belong to me or my friend Icyi who allow me to use some of her characters**

**EDIT: Changed Platinum to a wolf**

* * *

**Fall of a Heroine and Rise of a Queen**

It was a normal day for Sonic and friends: defeat Eggman. But one mission would change everyone's lives forever.

"AMY MOVE!" A silver-white wolf shouted to a pink hedgehog before running up to her.

Sonic the Hedgehog watched as his girlfriend, Platinum the Wolf push Amy Rose out of the way of beam but then… the beam hit the husky. Platinum screamed in pain before she fell to ground – not moving. Everyone stared at the wolf who gave her life just to move the pink hedgehog out of the way.

"Platinum NO!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Platinum's Chao, Chico, ran/flew towards the fallen wolf while Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sparklie the Tiger shot energy beams, fire balls, Chaos Spears and Electric balls at the Eggman and his machine.

Sonic ran to Platinum and held her. "Platinum no…"

Platinum opened her eyes and stared at the blue hedgehog. "I…love you." Platinum suddenly began to start to vanish. "I-I'll see you again. I promise." She smiled one last time before her body vanished completely. The only thing left in the wolf's place was her pendent that she was given by Sonic.

Sonic stood up, now wearing Platinum's pendent. _'Platinum I'll avenge you…' _With that Sonic jumped back into the battle.

* * *

After sending Eggman flying off, Sonic landed on the ground with a loud thud. Everyone looked at the blue hedgehog. They froze when they saw his face. Chico flew over to the hedgehog and sat on his shoulder. Sonic didn't seem to mind. They both lost the one person they truly cared for.

Sparklie and Shadow looked at each other with worry, they saw what Platinum did.

"Sonic you did it!" Amy cried. But as soon as she got near the blue hedgehog, Sonic snapped.

"This is all your fault Amy!" Amy stopped running and looked at Sonic.

Everyone stared at the blue hedgehog. What did he mean by that?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amy played dumb.

Sonic glared at the pink hedgehog with fury. "Don't play with me Rose!" Chico glared at the pink hedgehog. "It's your fault that Platinum died!"

Everyone, minus Sparklie and Shadow, gasped.

"I don't want to see or hear from you ever again." Sonic turned and _walked_ to the Tornado.

Everyone turned to the pink hedgehog.

"Amy what did you do?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms. Both Blaze and Silver looked at with a neutral look.

Before Amy could say anything Sonic called out.

"Tails!" Sonic called to his little brother. By the sound of his voice it sounded like he wanted to go NOW.

"Coming Sonic!" Tails turned to Cream and Cheese. "Come on Cream, I'll drop you off at your house."

The small bunny nodded and followed the two-tailed fox. Soon Rouge and Knuckles followed but to the plane they took to get to Eggman's island. Silver grabbed Blaze from her waist and flew up into the sky, as Mercury Chaos Controlled him and Rihana off the island.

Once the Tornado was out of sight, Sparklie turned to Amy and frowned.

"I'll meet you by the cliff." Shadow said to the tiger knowing that she wanted to speak to the hedgehog, alone.

"OK." Sparklie said and once Shadow left she turned to the pink hedgehog. "I saw what you did Rose."

"HUH!" Amy exclaimed

The tiger glared at the hedgehog. "You did that so Platinum would be out of the picture so you'll get Sonic to love you instead. Well you're wrong. Platinum and Sonic loved each other and now thanks to you," Sparklie began to walk away. "No one wants to see or hear from. And no one is your friend. Good bye Rose." And with that the tiger walked to where Shadow was and then Chaos Controlled off the island leaving Amy on her own forever.

* * *

**In Camelot**

A female black wolf wearing metallic violet red armor, a dark red helmet with a gray visor, dark metal gauntlets, white tights and dark red metal-plated shoes, sat besides someone.

The person next to her was a silver-gray wolf with long silver hair and dark blue eye shadow on her eyes and was wearing a black cloak over a white loosely silky dress and white boots.

As the black wolf watched the white wolf, a blue orb suddenly appeared.

"What?!"

The wolf jumped up and watched the blue orb go inside the white wolf. The white wolf glowed for a moment before she began to move. Then the wolf's eyes opened revealing to be a bright blue. She slowly sat up and held her head.

"My Queen!" the black wolf exclaimed. "Are you well?"

The wolf looked at the black wolf and smiled. "I am fine, Rosetta." The wolf looked to her left and saw a rapier. With a flick of her wrist, a snake made of water appeared and brought her rapier to her. She smiled at the water snake, "Thank you." And then the snake vanished. She clipped it to her side and then stood up, Rosetta followed.

"What now my queen?" Rosetta asked.

The wolf pulled her hood over her head before turning to Rosetta, "We go back."

Rosetta smiled and followed the husky out of the cave they were in and back towards Camelot.

* * *

**Here's the end of chapter 1. **

**Who's the white wolf? Why does she look so much like Platinum? Answer will be revealed in due time ;)**


	2. To Where!

**Here's chapter 2. I also wana give thanks to Icyi for looking over this chappie for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****To Where?!**

It's been a week since Platinum's death and Sonic hasn't left his house since then. Chico stayed with him the whole time.

Sonic stared at book that sat on the table in front of him. It was called _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_; he was planning on giving it to Platinum for her birthday which was just yesterday. But… due to Amy he never got to give it to her.

Chico flew into the room holding a plate with food on it. He brought it over to Sonic who gave the Chao a small smile. He petted Chico on the head as the Chao curled next to him.

"Yeah I miss her too." Suddenly the book began to glow.

"Huh?" Sonic put the plate down and picked the book up and opened it. But as soon as he opened it the characters soon began to change into his friends. "Huh?!" Sonic repeated.

"Chao?!" Chico said as he watched the characters change into Shadow, Knuckles, Mercury, Rihana, Rouge, Silver and Blaze but wearing armor.

"What in the world?!" Sonic exclaimed.

But then there was one character that caught Sonic's eye. The character showed a white female wolf. Sonic's eyes wide, this character looked just like… Platinum.

"No…no way."

"Chao…" Chico said staring at the picture.

Suddenly a force began to pull the hedgehog and Chao into the book.

"Huh/Chao?! What/Chao?! WOAH/CHAO!"" Sonic and Chico yelled as they were pulled into the book.

After Sonic and Chico were sucked in the book landed on the table open…

* * *

**In Camelot**

A young girl wearing pinkish-purple robes was running from something… running from what? Suddenly she was surrounded by shadow creatures.

The girl stopped and held her staff close to her.

Behind her the leader stood on his horse with his sword ready. He was the Black Knight.

The girl slammed her staff on the ground and began to chant, "Ifaras zaras yezaras… Ifris zaris yazarik… O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call!" Suddenly a beam of blue light zapped into the sky and then falling to the ground screaming were… were Sonic and Chico!

"AHH!" Sonic yelled as Chico screamed as well and held onto the blue hedgehog,

Sonic and Chico landed on the ground with a loud…THUD!

"Owww." Sonic mutter as he sat up. He turned to the Chao. "You OK Chico?"

"Chao." Chico said and flew up to Sonic's head. Sonic then noticed all the shadow creatures.

Sonic scoffed. "Too easy…" With Chico's lightning powers, Sonic zoomed through the shadow creatures and gave them a nasty shock as well.

Then Sonic looked at the Black Knight.

"Chao, chao, chao." Sonic looked up at the chao sitting on his head.

"You don't think I can beat him?" Chico nodded. "Very well then."

Suddenly the girl ran next to him and created a strong wind that made them disappear.

The Black Knight put his sword back and galloped away. Standing on the cliff nearby was three armored knights a black-and-red hedgehog, a purple cat, and a red echidna. All three bowed and went to one knee.

The Black Knight rode up to them and then stopped. He turned the knights. "I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight." The knights nodded.

As soon as the Black Knight galloped away the knights stood up. "Let's go." The cat said.

The hedgehog rose and crossed his arms.

The echidna stayed in his former position. "Must we? She _is_ the Royal Wizard."

"The Knight's orders are absolute Gawain." The hedgehog said as he made a fist.

"Yes, but…" Gawain started as he stood up.

"Without loyalty to the King we are nothing." The cat said. The hedgehog nodded and walked away.

The cat looked over the cliffside. "But still…The King, he has changed, and this kingdom… I wonder if Queen Gwendolyn were here she might have been able to knock some sense into him…"

"I don't think so Percival." said a voice. "Her Highness never had any feelings for him."

The hedgehog stopped and turned around. Percival and Gawain turned to see another black-and-red armored hedgehog standing a few feet to the left.

"Brother? What do you mean?" Lancelot said.

"Gareth what _do_ you mean?" Percival asked.

The hedgehog, Gareth, walked up to his brother. "What I mean Lancelot is that Her Highness Gwendolyn was forced to become his queen."

Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain stared at Gareth in shock.

"What?" Lancelot said. _'No wonder… Gwendolyn wasn't happy like she used to be…'_

"How did you find this out Gareth?" Gawain asked.

Gareth turned to the red echidna. "Caldor told me. He and his sister _are_ Her Highness' royal guards after all."

* * *

**In the nearby Forest with Sonic**

"So are you and who was that?" Sonic asked as he walked next to the female wizard.

"My name is Merlina. Merlina the Wizard," Merlina said as she, Sonic, and Chico walked through the forest.

"And you?" Merlina asked

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Chico, Chico the Chao."

"Chao!" Chico said.

"So who was that?"

"That was King Arthur or now known as the Black Knight."

Sonic stared at Merlina. "THAT was King Arthur?!" Merlina nodded.

"But there is a legend…" Merlina started.

"What is this legend?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Legend says that whoever pulls the scared sword that is embedded in a rock over there-" She pointed across the misty lake. "Will have the power to defeat the Black Knight."

"No sweat." Sonic said. "Be back in a flash."

"Sonic wait." Just before Sonic took off, Merlina slipped a metal glove on his hand. "Good luck." With that, Sonic, with Chico in tow, raced to the place.

Soon Sonic reached the place.

"Chao…" Chico said looking up at the tall tree.

Sonic quickly jumped up to the top and stood by the sword.

"If you pull the sword and defeat King Arthur, you'll be known as the killer of kings." Merlina advised.

Sonic shrugged. "Guess I can't always be the hero." Sonic then pulled the sword out.

"The sword's name is Caliburn." Merlina said as Sonic looked at it.

"Its kinda sorry lookin'." Sonic said.

"You fool!"

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed letting go of the sword surprised that it could talk.

The sword looked at Sonic. "You are the chosen one? You are nothing but a squire."

Sonic stared at the sword. "Yeah says you."

Melina called up to Sonic. "The sword as a mind of its own. _It_ selects its master."

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**Here's the end of chapter 2.**

**Read and Review**


	3. A New Hero is Summoned

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time on****_ Back to the Past of Camelot…_**

_Sonic and Chico were suddenly summoned to Camelot by Merlina the Wizard. Later Sonic pulls out the Sacred Sword, Caliburn. What will happen next to our blue hero? But first let's see what's going on with Sparklie the Tiger, Platinum's best friend._

* * *

**A New Hero is Summoned**

**(This is happening right before Sonic and Chico got sucked into the book)**

Sparklie the Tiger sat on her couch staring a picture. It was a picture of her and Platinum with their Chaos. Sparklie sighed. 'Oh Platinum it's been three weeks, everyone misses you…'

Suddenly Hikari, Sparklie's Chao, came bursting through the front door. She sounded very upset.

"Hikari?" Sparklie asked as she put the picture down. "What's wrong?"

Without warning, Hikari pulled the tiger out the door and towards Sonic's house. "Huh?! Hikari what are you?!"

Soon they reached the blue hedgehog's house. Sparklie looked at her Chao.

"You brought me to Sonic's house…why?"

Hikari just pushed Sparklie, who was surprised to find the front door unlocked, inside. "Hello? Sonic? Chico? Anyone home?!"

No answer.

"Chao! Chao!" Hikari cried from Sonic's living room.

"Huh?" Sparklie followed the sound of her companion's voice. "Hikari?"

When Sparklie entered the living room she found a book open. "Huh?" She walked over to the book and flipped to the cover.

"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table…" Sparklie read. "Oh yeah, Sonic was going to give this to Platinum for her birthday…" Sparklie remembered sadly.

Sparklie opened the book and her eyes widen. She stared at the characters who looked so much like her friends. When she turned the page she gasped. The character on that page looked just like Platinum!

"What in static?!" Sparklie said as looked at the picture again. She saw that this character had the same fur and eye color as Platinum and even her hair was in the same style! "Queen Gwendolyn," She read the caption. "Queen of Camelot, Gwendolyn was forced by King Arthur to be his queen."

"Chao?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I can tell she did not want to but she had no choice." Sparklie said. _'But why does she look so much like Platinum?'_

* * *

**In Camelot**

"AHHHHHHH!" Two small dogs, blue – who was a hold a brown staff – and pink, were running from some shadow creatures. The blue one was holding a staff of some sort. Soon they saw a small bush where they could hide. Quickly the two jumped into the bush, losing the shadow creatures.

"What do we do now?" The blue one asked.

"How should I know Dither?!" The pink one exclaimed, but not too loudly.

Dither shrugged. "You know more magic than me Racy."

Racy got into a thinking position. "Oh I know!" She closes her eyes and began to chant_, "…O thee who is fast as lightning…come forth to this world… I command thee!"_ A light blue beam shot into the sky…

* * *

**With Sparklie**

Sparklie was holding the book when she felt herself being pulled in.

"Huh?! What the?!"

"Chao?" Hikari asked.

Suddenly both the tiger and Chao were pulled in, just like Sonic was.

"STAATIC/CHAOOOO!" They yelled as the book closed itself.

* * *

**Back in Camelot**

The beam of light vanished as the two dogs heard someone screaming. They looked up to see a tiger and a small white-purple thing falling.

**(Note this came from Icyi's Tales of Camelot which can be found on deviantART)**

"_STAAAAAAATIC_!" The tiger screamed with fright, waving her arms. She swiftly grabs her screaming Chao, flips around to have her feet to the ground first and landed on her feet… really hard.

"…Ouch…That really did hurt when cats landed on their feet." Sparklie groaned in agony, clenching her eyes shut from the pain.

Hikari flew out of her owner's arms and then noticed the shadow creatures.

"Chao!"

"Huh?" The tiger said. Then she looked up. "What in?!"

"Sparklie!"

Sparklie turned around to see Racy and Dither, who held a brown staff, running towards her. "Racy? Dither? What's going on?"

"We'll explain later, right now can help us by destroying the Knights of the Underworld!" Dither said, pointing at the creatures.

Sparklie looks back the creatures and then at Hikari. "Ready Hikari?"

"Chao." Hikari said.

Then in seconds, the two swiftly charges at the creatures in high speeds as Sparklie did the homing attack and Hikari swiftly punches each Fish-One with no problem. Under a minute, all the knights are dissolves into smokes and disappear. Sparklie landed back on the ground in front Racy and Dither, smiling as Hikari flies up to her owner and lands on the tiger's head.

"There we go." Sparklie said. Then she turned to the dogs. "Now care to explain what's going on?" She crossed her arms.

"Well…" Racy started.

"We called you here because we need help to stop the Black Knight!" Dither said.

"The who?!" Sparklie asked.

"The Black Knight was King Arthur before the Scabbard of Excalibur transformed him." said a voice.

Sparklie, Racy, Dither, and Hikari turned to see two figures. One figure had a black cloak concealing her body so they could not see anything but her glowing blue eyes. The other one they could see; it was a female black wolf wearing metallic violet red armor, a dark red helmet, which was flipped up so they could see her light green eyes, dark metal gauntlets, white tights and dark red metal-plated shoes. Resting on her side was a silver sword.

"Who are you?" Sparklie asked getting into a fighting stance.

The blue-eyed figure brought her hand up. "Peace, we do not wish to fight."

Sparklie got out of her stance. "Then who are you?"

The figure moved her hands to her hood and pulled the hood off. Sparklie gasped when the figure removed her hood. "My name is Gwendolyn and I am Queen of Camelot."

Sparklie stared at Gwendolyn. "N-no impossible." She muttered.

Gwendolyn looked just like Platinum; sleek white hair, white fur, and bright blue eyes.

Rosetta noticed the tiger staring at Gwendolyn, who didn't seem fazed. "Is there a problem?"

Sparklie shook her head. "No I'm sorry for staring. It's…it's just that you look so much like my best friend…"

Gwendolyn looked at Sparklie like something in this tiger seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I see."

Suddenly they heard something. Gwendolyn quickly pulled her hood back on and started to walk away. "Rosetta take them to Nimue, I will meet you there." And within a second Gwendolyn vanished in a flash.

Sparklie and the two dogs looked at Rosetta, who was emotionless. "Does she do that often?"

Rosetta put her visor down and turned to them. "Not a lot." She began to walk away. "Come we have a long way to where Nimue lives."

"Right," They said.

* * *

Here's the end!

**Sonic © SEGA**

**Platinum, Rosetta, Chico © Me**

**Sparklie, Hikari, Racy, and Dither © Icyi**


End file.
